1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle need not operate continuously. For example, the internal combustion engine in a motor vehicle with a start-stop system is switched off when the motor vehicle is stationary, such as when the motor vehicle is waiting at a red traffic light. In addition, motor vehicles can provide driveless rolling (coasting). Finally, travel powered purely by electricity is possible in hybrid vehicles, i.e. motor vehicles that have a further drive source in addition to the internal combustion engine.
JP 2004224269 discloses a display device for a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine that drives the motor vehicle at least temporarily. A counter indicates the time during which the start-stop system of the internal combustion engine is switched off. However, the driver cannot easily interpret this counter and the driver still must relate the indicated time to travel time.
JP 2006290182 discloses a display of energy flows in a hybrid vehicle. However, only an instantaneous value is displayed in JP 2006290182.
The object of the invention is to improve further the known display device and, to make it possible for the driver to understand it intuitively.